1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a light source that is capable of illuminating an input portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile equipment such as a notebook computer that is visible clearly in a dark place or at night has been desired. When the equipment is used in a dark place or the like, although the display portion (e.g., a liquid crystal display) can be seen easily, the input portion (e.g., a keyboard) is rather dark, making it difficult for a user to perform an input operation. To address this problem, a technology has been proposed that provides the equipment with a light source capable of illuminating the keyboard externally.
JP 2007-299230 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration that includes an LED capable of illuminating the keyboard. The LED of Patent Document 1 is located in the central portion of the upper long side of a second case having a liquid crystal panel.
However, in the configuration of Patent Document 1, when the LED is turned on to make the keyboard visible in dark surroundings, the LED illuminates the keyboard, but both light emitted from the LED and light reflected from the surface of a key top that a user presses are likely to enter the eyes of the user directly. Thus, the intrinsic function of the keyboard illumination is reduced.